You Belong With Me
by azngirl714
Summary: Piper and the gang are finaly at the Roman camp. Sadly for Piper, Reyna was Jason's girlfriend before he left so is almost left in the shadows. Songfic by Taylor Swift. First fanfic. Please no flames. Outfits are on my profile.


_Hi this is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it._

**I don't own PJO or you belong with me or anything.  
><strong>_Ps this is entirely at legions and Percy already got all him memories back._

* * *

><p>Piper Pov<p>

I was just finished talking to Percy and Annabeth, so I was heading to my cabin and I saw Jason with, Ugh, Reyna, that dang daughter of Apollo, no offense to Apollo, or any daughters of Apollo. They haven't been able to separate from each other until I told him that we need to go to tell Chiron that we got Percy.

Unfortunately (for Jason) Percy tried steering Argo II and he crashed it onto a cliff luckily no one got hurt, and the rooms weren't smashed. Then Jason started to freak out, which was hilarious, and he ended up passing out from hyperventilating too much.

Jason was with Reyna and said a joke that we were dating, I was there by the way, so I snickered and she got all mad at us and told him to talk to her tomorrow. Oh, Jason is leaving, got to hide. He is smiling so I guess it went all right sadly.

So now I'm bored because my siblings all went out with their friends like they usually do on Tuesday, I grabbed the magical iPod I got from Apollo for my 16th birthday. I started to listen to pop music playlist. Oh by the way this is mine and Jason's favorite genre, but Reyna absolutely hates it she says she loves hip-hop and rap. Then I fell into a mist-altered memory dream.

Oh. Yay, Reyna just came to breakfast. Here is the funny part she is wearing her Legions camp T-shirt and a skirt that was 3 inches above her knees, probably for Jason, but he didn't even notice and all the single guys drooled all over her including Leo.

Today I am wearing a grey T-shirt with a smile and blue short-shorts with a grey hat and grey lace knee high boots. Jason said he really liked it probably because his favorite color was grey. There is training session today where everybody had to go. Well the only good part is when Jason fighting with an Apollo camper I think his name was Andrew, but it is partly bad because Reyna was cheering so loud I almost needed to punch her to just to shut up. Oh way to go, she has some of the Venus campers to help while I was cheering from the bleachers like a civilized demigod. I still don't get what Jason sees in her. Maybe he'll dump him one day and choose me, all of mine and Jason's friends think that will happen. Either way he still is my best friend, aside from Leo.

When I went to my cabin on the Argo II I found a note on my bed saying to meet Jason at the woods after the training session. When I got there he seemed like he had something on his mind. He took me to a nice dinner outside of Legions, just as friends sadly. Then we went to a park just to relax and get away from the stressing camp life.

We were laughing at some of his old memories and my misted-memories. Suddenly I thought _it's easy to talk to him like this_. Then he started to smile and lightning fizzed in his hair this only happens when he is nervous, excited, or extremely happy. I haven't seen him like this since Reyna started dating him. I asked him how his relationship was with Reyna all he said was "it's fine", but I know it is so not. Sometimes I wonder why he is with Reyna.

The next day was the dance that started at 9oclock right now it is 7:30 am. I saw Reyna running toward Jason's Cabin in high heels and a plaid mini skirt and her legions tee shirt. I started to think _how the heck does she walk in those? _ I just wore a black and yellow shirt with a bee that has a hardhat on denim skinny jeans and purple converse.

At 7 pm I got ready for the dance. I wore a Greek style dress that flowed to the ground with 18 karat gold plated dangle earrings and a necklace Aphrodite gave to me and a charm bracelet that Jason gave me and I put my hair in a ponytail and curled it and put on clear lip gloss pink blush and mascara. Finally I put on my heels that my mom made me wear and curled my hair. When I got to the entrance of the dance I saw the couple like Reyna and Jason, Annabeth and Percy, Travis and Katie, Thalia and Apollo, and many more. I saw Reyna wearing a short red dress that went up to her knees she was wearing red lipstick, red blush, and mascara, and the same heels she had on this morning. She also put her hair half up.

When I went in I saw that Jason wasn't dancing so I went up to him and said "Hey."

I saw that his jaw literally drop then Reyna smacked his shoulder.

She whispered "Why are you starring at the Venus spawn? I'm your girlfriend remember? She is such a loser. Why are you even friends with her?"

I was about to say "Uhhh I'm standing right here", but Jason totally ignored her and asked if I wanted to dance and I said yes. It was a slow song so Jason put one of his hands on my hip and one hand in my hand while my other hand is on his shoulders then he gazed into my eyes and kissed me I kissed him back and ignored to oohs and aahs and Reyna's screaming.

Reyna tries to break us up, but fails because all of my half-siblings, even Drew which I'm really surprised about, hold her back and Apollo gives me an apologetic look after I break the kiss. I giggle. I look back at Jason and say

"So are we together?" He kisses me very hard and I kiss him back with equal force.

"Does that answer your question?" Jason says.

"Very much"

* * *

><p>An please go easy on me with the reviews. I'm new at this. So positive reviews only please.

Polyvore colthes  
>.comyou_belong_with_me_clothes/set?id=34625457


End file.
